There's No Such Thing
by writtenasraeshaner
Summary: A little Sherlock/OC Valentine's Day love.


Sun poured through the window and into the flat on Wharf Street in London. A man and his wife were nestled together comfortably, sleeping, as the sun rose Valentine's day of 2010. Recently, sleeping comfortably and together had become a bit of a challenge, but every once in a while they managed to succeed a peaceful night. Elena Holmes shifted in her sleep, starting to feel uncomfortable. After a few minutes she sighed and sat up. Stretching her back she swung her legs over the side of the bed. She rubbed her eyes and stood. As quietly as she could manage, she padded to the bathroom across the hardwood floor. After relieving her bladder she began her morning routine. She un-braided her long black hair, brushed it out and re-braided it. Elena brushed her teeth and scrubbed her face. She had just finished when the nausea over whelmed her. Day in and day out Ellie Holmes was nauseated. She often complained to her husband that she felt as if she did nothing but vomit anymore. He would always reassure her that he very well knew that she did so much more.

Sherlock Holmes awoke to the sound of wretching. He sighed heavily, sitting up and putting his face in his hands; close to tears. It was only getting worse. He forced himself out of bed and moved himself to the bathroom. She heard him open the door and looked up from her place by the toilet.

"Are you alright Ellie?"

"I'm fine Sherlock. I'm sorry if I woke you." she apologized.

He smiled softly down at her. "It's fine. I wanted to make you breakfast in bed today anyway, so I would've needed to be up earlier than you."

She smiled at the gesture, it wasn't often that her husband was overly affectionate, so the little things were important.

"I tell you what, when I'm done chucking my brains out, you can bring me some breakfast. I'll even go back to bed."

"Alright dear, you want coffee as well?" Sherlock asked his wife, ruffling his dark hair.

"Tea, please love?" he nodded in response and left to use the other bathroom in the flat before going to make her favorite breakfast. Ellie resumed the emptying of her stomach and withing a few minutes had finished. She coughed as she stood up, leaning on the wall across from the toilet for the support.  
"I'm running out of time," she thought to herself as she flushed the toilet and hobbled back to her bed.

Ten minutes later, Sherlock returned to find Ellie sprawled across the bed breathing heavily. He carried a tray with a plate, a steaming mug and a vase full of white carnations. The plate had her favorite breakfast of eggs in a basket and bacon with a few strawberries placed strategically upon it. The mug was filled with Ellie's favorite hibiscus with cinnamon tea, with cream and sugar. She grinned up at him when he set the tray on her lap gently.

"You did far too much Sherlock." she coughed out.

"You deserve it. Plus I don't know how many more Valentine's days there will be, let me spoil you."

"Alright." she conceded and began to eat. He sat next to her on the bed, stealing bites occasionally and holding her free hand.

"So, " she started, after she'd finished chewing a particularly large bite. "What is the plan for today?"

Sherlock smiled up at her. "Oh, just a few things. Some romantic and others of a slightly more, carnal nature."

"Really?" she stopped mid fork-to-mouth, putting the silverware back on the plate. "Like what?"

"Well, I've got us two tickets to go on the London Eye for some inane Valentine's day special. I figured that since the London Eye was on your bucket list, I might as well make it special." Sherlock smirked, proud of himself. "The rest is a surprise."

"But Sher- wait a minute, how did you know that was on my bucket list?"

He rolled her eyes. "Honestly Ellie, we've been married for three years now and you don't know how great my powers of deduction are?"

She giggled, then started coughing causing the glassware on the tray to rattle. Sherlock was quick to pick up the tray and move it from her laugh before anything broke. He followed by sitting behind her and rubbing her back soothingly.

Once the fit had subsided Sherlock replaced the tray. "Finish eating," he remarked. "You have presents to open before you can go out and do anything." He stood and started making his way to the bedroom door.

"Sherlock," she started.

"No, don't complain. Just enjoy it."  
She sighed and waved him away to go get dressed. Finishing the last few bite of her breakfast Ellie pondered what her husband could possibly have up his sleeve. Shrugging it off she decided to get out of bed and hunt for something to wear. As she was digging through the dresser Sherlock came back in with her presents.

"Come on Ellie, back on the bed, time to open your presents."

"I have some stuff for you too Sherlock. Let me go grab it."

Ellie went to the bathroom and reached under the sink to grab the bag with Sherlock's presents in it.

She made her way back to the bed and sat down. Sherlock passed her the little red bag with his surprise in it and she handed him the the pink one with his gifts.

"You first, Ellie." Sherlock was beaming.

Ellie pulled the tissue paper from the bag and reached into the bottom. There was a CD case and small velvet box. She gave Sherlock a questioning look as she pulled both items out of the bag.

"The CD is made up of a few songs for you. Some Beethoven and some of my original works that I know you have a preference for."

"And the jewelry?" she questioned.

"Open it."

Inside of the little box was a heart pendant on a chain. It was a white metal of some kind and half of it had white stones going up it.

"I know you aren't really a jewelry person but I saw this, and it reminded me of the story you told me last year. About how the symbolic heart was supposedly based on the idea that it's what two human hearts would look like if they were put together. I know it doesn't matter but it is white gold and diamonds, so it will last."

Tears formed in Ellie's eyes. Sherlock had really done too much for her this year. She removed the necklace from the box gently. Unclasping it she she pulled the two sides of the chain around her neck and turned so her back was facing Sherlock.

"Clasp it for me?" she asked. He reached his fingers towards her neck, moved her braid to the side and took the pieces of the chain from her trembling hands. He clasped the necklace successfully and she turned to show him how it looked. He stared, his eyes roaming over his wife.

"Well?" she nervously prompted him.

He smiled up at her, "Beautiful."

Ellie let out a sigh of relief and smiled. She leaned forward and kissed him. "Thank you Sherlock."

"It was my pleasure."

"It's your turn now."

"Indeed." He avoided pulling out the tissue paper in the bag and just went straight down into the present. He pulled out a wooden box, not small enough for jewelry but not large enough for much else. Upon opening Sherlock found a group of strings, each with a different label on them.

"New violin strings. There's enough to last you for a few years. So you can always play beautiful music." Ellie smiled at him hoping that he would like the first of his gifts.

"They're beautiful Ellie, thank you."

"Don't thank me yet darling, there's more." Sherlock grinned and reached deeper into the bag. The next thing he pulled out appeared to be a sheaf of paper.

"Blank sheet music. I know you like to compose and that all of it just goes into your mind palace, but I thought it might be nice if you had written copies of it. There's a lot there. I didn't know if you would use it but I knew that if you did you would need plenty of it."

Sherlock let out a low chuckle, "Did you get me anything that didn't involve music?" he asked.

"It's hard to shop for you, you know. All you really like is solving mysteries and making music, but yes, there is something else. Go on, it's in the bottom."

Sherlock reached into the bag for the last time and pulled out a heavy, blue book.

"The complete mysteries of Sherlock Holmes, at least all the ones by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. I thought it would be a little funny more than anything else."

"It is, very ironic. I love it. Thank you."

She smiled and leaned in for another kiss. "Happy Valentine's day love."

"And the same to you. Now, would you like to join me in the shower?"

"A shower does sound nice."

Sherlock took her hand and led her from where they were sitting to the bathroom. Ellie undid the braid in her hair while Sherlock was turning the water on. He peeled her night clothes off of her gently and gave her a hand getting into the shower, making sure the water was warm enough for them to enjoy. He proceeded to take of his own pajamas and climb in behind her shutting the curtain. She leaned back against his chest while he wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you." he whispered into her ear. She nuzzled into his chest and smiled a little.

"I love you too Sherlock," she murmured.

After they got out of the shower Sherlock and Ellie got dressed and headed out for Sherlock's list of surprises. Really it consisted of doing a few small romantic things including coffee at the cafe where they met, lunch at their favorite fish 'n chips place, and -after the ride on the London Eye- dinner the cozy little place where Sherlock had proposed.

Upon arriving back at their flat Sherlock scooped Ellie up into his arms and carried over their threshold and into their bedroom, making sure to kick the flat door closed behind him. Laying Ellie down upon the bed he straddled her hips and started to kiss her passionately. It had been weeks, maybe months since they had made love. Ellie had been far too sick, the cancer was slowly taking her. Recently when she coughed, she coughed up blood. Even with what treatment they'd been giving her, she was dying, it was just a matter of time. So, Sherlock had wanted on special day with her. One day to treat her like the princess she really was, that he just never had the emotional range to give her. Sherlock had always thought that sentiment was rather useless, but his wife came along and showed him all the things that sentiment could mean, and one day of all of his sentiment for her, was the most he could really give.

They continued to kiss for a few moments, pulling each other's clothes off at the same time. Sherlock lavished her entire body with kisses and withing a few moments he was plunging into her core. The universe seemed to stand still, while they clung to each other for dear life with all of the love they had, and while Sherlock made love to his dying wife.

A few hours later, when they finally pulled away from each other, Sherlock discovered that they'd both been crying. He laid his head down on her chest and sniffled as she ran her fingers through his hair while silent tears ran down her face. She knew. Something was telling her that this would be the last time that they would make love. It broke her heart, but she tried to stay strong.

"Now listen to me Sherlock," she said, sniffling slightly. "I know that we don't know how much time we have left but when it ends... When there is no more time... I want you to carry on. Promise me."

Sherlock wiped his eyes and looked straight at her, "I promise you Ellie."

"Good, now that that's all settled, I'm tired Sherlock. Will you play for me? To frighten off the monsters under the bed?"

"Oh Ellie, there's no such thing."

"Sherlock..." she whined a little.

"Oh, alright. Let me go get my violin. Why don't you go ahead and put on some pajamas?"

"Thank you Sherlock." She kissed his cheek. They both moved from the bed. Ellie to put on her pajamas and Sherlock to put on his boxers and grab his violin.

"Now then," he started, when he came back. "What would you like me to play?"

"Fur Elise," she whispered quietly, obviously exhausted from the day of excitement. He had expected it, it was her favorite after all, but there was something in her voice... Something he couldn't quite identify.

"Alright darling, you just rest." Sherlock, walked to the window on Ellie's side of the bed and stared out at the Wharf. Placing the violin between his chin and his shoulder, Sherlock drew up his arm and started to play. The sweet, mournful notes rang clear through the apartment as Ellie closed her eyes for the last time.

When Sherlock finished, he turned around and tears started streaming down his face. He dropped the violin and rushed to Ellie's side, but she was gone.

A few days later Sherlock walked down Baker Street, looking for the number where a kindly old lady he knew lived. When he got there he buzzed and Mrs. Hudson let him in.

"I'm going to need a room, Mrs. Hudson." He stated plainly.

"Of course Sherlock, you know there's always room for you here, but what happened to that pretty little wife of yours? Don't you two have a flat?"

Sherlock looked up at Mrs. Hudson and for the first time, she could see all the grief he was trying to push away. He looked away.

"She's gone, and I can't bear to be in that flat alone."

Mrs. Hudson put a hand on his shoulder, "I understand dear."

A few months later, Sherlock was looking for someone to share the flat with him, and so he met Dr. John Watson.


End file.
